Vision systems have many applications including machine vision and optical measuring. Machine vision systems are systems that enable machines such as robots to view objects. These systems are particularly useful in quality control monitoring such as dimensional inspection of small parts, parts placement inspection, dimensional gauging of large parts and height measurement.
Vision systems are currently available in a number of different configurations and styles. One particularly prominent system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,128 by Vinarub et al. which is assigned to Dolan-Jenner Industries, Inc. In that system, a target is viewed by means of a coherent fiber optic bundle that is comprised of a two-dimensional array of fibers. The image of the target viewed by the coherent fiber optic bundle is received at a one-dimensional linear light detector array. The slice of the image received at the light detector array is processed using electronic circuitry. The electronics provide for detection of target edges, computation of dimensions and control of the intensity and exposure time. The light source used by the system is a non-coherent light source that is collimated by a collimator.